


Observations

by MistressRenet



Series: Thirty Times Together [7]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-14
Updated: 2005-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 21:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10602894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressRenet/pseuds/MistressRenet
Summary: Hakkai and Gojyo witness Sanzo in a highly unusual situation.Another 30_lemons story, this one for #2, The Audience.Props must be given towildelamassu, who challenged us to write a pairing we wouldn't normally. Happy late birthday! Thanks toemungerefor beta work





	

"...is Sanzo with a girl?"

Hakkai looked at Gojyo like he'd grown an extra head.

"No, really," Gojyo said, gesturing. "Look."

Hakkai walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down. It was quite dark now, and the moon was just a sliver in the sky; but youkai senses were quite useful in the dark. He could just make out Sanzo...and he _did_ appear to be with a woman.

"See?" Gojyo walked over and touched his shoulder.

She was very tall--statuesque, would be the right word. As pale as Sanzo, by the looks of things.

Quite beautiful, at that.

A _woman._ Hakkai thought he had quite possibly seen everything now.

There was something familiar about her, but Hakkai couldn't quite place it. Her hair was long and dark, and there was something familiar about the style, but Hakkai couldn't quite place that either.

Gojyo nuzzled at his neck, and Hakkai smiled. "Not content to just enjoy the view?"

"'S not a bad view," Gojyo conceded.

Sanzo's robes were half-off now, revealing creamy white skin against black and white silk. His beauty was undeniable, no matter how frustrating the man himself was.

Sanzo tipped his head back, and Hakkai could see the line of his neck. The woman leaned in and kissed him there, and Hakkai remembered how it felt, faint scrape of stubble, Adam's apple, the way Sanzo's breath picked up.

Gojyo moaned quietly behind him. "Shit, he's pretty," he murmured into Hakkai's ear.

"Going bald," Hakkai noted.

"Usually I have to remind _you_ of that."

"Usually you're not so...attentive."

Gojyo's hands wrapped around Hakkai's hips, and Hakkai could feel his erection pressing in. "Usually he's not so on display. I don't see you exactly turning away."

"I suppose you're right." Hakkai moved back into Gojyo's body, feeling Gojyo's chin jutting into his shoulder. "Perhaps he'll be more relaxed after this?"

"Never worked when we tried it."

"Maybe...." He couldn't even bring himself to say _maybe he prefers women._ "Maybe he needed the full experience."

Gojyo snorted with laughter; his fingers worked down to the top button of Hakkai's jeans. "Hope you don't mind if I do more than watch."

"I expected nothing less of you," he said gently, as Gojyo's fingers worked on his fly. Sanzo was an awkward, rough lover, but Gojyo was as smooth as honey. The night air was cool on his cock, a welcome contrast with his lover's warm fingers.

The woman was pushing at Sanzo's robes again, and they slipped down to his hips. Sanzo unbuttoned his own jeans; Hakkai watched his face.

Sometimes they'd gotten Sanzo to relax in bed, to wipe the sneer off his face for something more intriguing. The expression he was wearing now was something Hakkai hadn't seen before; it was softer at the edges, almost dazed. For the first time, Hakkai worried that something might be wrong.

The woman leaned back, and flipped Sanzo around neatly as Sanzo braced his hands against the tree.

"That ain't--"

"Be ready," Hakkai murmured, and Gojyo's hand stopped.

The woman pushed Sanzo's jeans down his ass.

And then....

"That's...no _way,"_ Gojyo said.

Hakkai froze.

"Fuck," Gojyo said.

"Apparently...."

"Kannon," Gojyo said. "Shit, that's _Kannon._ You remember what that guy said--"

"That's not _possible,_ " Hakkai said, hearing the disbelief in his voice. They peered closer.

"Who else could it be?" Gojyo asked.

"We only saw hir once," Hakkai said.

"Yeah, but...shit. That's _gotta_ be her. Who else would--"

"The Merciful Goddess of...oh _my."_ Of course.

Goodness.

Two white figures in the dark; Sanzo stretching out, getting ready, and Kanzeon--

"She's _huge,_ " Gojyo said.

"I noticed."

Sanzo bent over slightly, and Gojyo's grip tightened on Hakkai's cock. "He never does that for _us,"_ he said, with a hint of outrage in his voice.

"I don't think this is the time to complain, Gojyo."

"Maybe you'll kiss me and make it better?" Gojyo was stroking again.

"Perhaps...after the entertainment?"

"Sounds good to me," Gojyo said. "Oh, _shit._ That's...."

"He _does_ seem to be enjoying it," Hakkai said, trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Hell, yeah," Gojyo said. "I'm kinda glad you're normal sized, though."

"Normal?"

"Well, you know." Hakkai could hear the smile in Gojyo's voice. "Big normal."

Hakkai laughed at that and moved back into Gojyo again. "Well, yes." Gojyo felt wonderful; familiar, comfortable, _warm._

"Oh, shit," Gojyo said. "That's fucking beautiful."

"Beautiful fucking, perhaps?"

It _was,_ too, white robes moving in the dark, white skin, Sanzo's head tilted back, Kanzeon Bosatsu moving back and forth with a savage, smooth rhythm.

"Can I fuck you?" Gojyo whispered. "When they're done?" His free hand wandered over Hakkai's chest, light, teasing.

Hakkai shivered. "That...yes. Please."

Sanzo looked so _vulnerable_ during sex; open and needy in a way he'd never show at any other time.

"You taste so good," Gojyo said, his mouth moving on Hakkai's shoulder.

"While you always taste like beer," Hakkai said. "And cigarettes."

"Shh...."

Kanzeon reached around Sanzo and found his cock; se jerked it expertly, hard and fast, and Sanzo's face, turned up to the faint moonlight, was lost and wanton.

"Gotta make him look like that sometime," Gojyo said. "God."

"Bodhisattva," Hakkai corrected, smiling, and Gojyo pinched his ass.

Sanzo cried out, just once, as he came, and Kanzeon withdrew as Sanzo sank down to his knees.

"Shit," Gojyo said. "Wonder what he'll think of himself in the morning."

"He won't remember it in the morning," a voice said behind them, and they both jumped. Gojyo dropped Hakkai's cock before he could do it any damage.

Kanzeon Botatsu was facing them when they turned around. "I suggest," se said, smiling conspiratorially at them, "you 'forget' it as well?"

"That...won't be a difficulty," Hakkai said, tucking himself back in; not an easy task in his aroused state. Even the shock of Kanzeon's unexpected arrival hadn't done much to dampen his desire.

"Forgot it already," Gojyo said.

"Fine," se said, hir smile broadening. "Glad we understand each other."

They both bowed their heads. It seemed appropriate.

Se tilted her head. "I don't suppose...."

Hakkai raised an eyebrow. "I understand you have an excellent view from Heaven, Lord Bosatsu?"

Kanzeon snickered. "Fair enough...Cho Hakkai. Have fun." Se faded from their view.

They stared at the space se had left for a while.

"That was...weird," Gojyo finally said.

"Yes."

"I suppose she watches us whenever she wants to."

"...yes."

"Well then," Gojyo said, grinning. "Let's put on a show."


End file.
